legends_of_the_lost_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Calendar
Timescale The year begins on the first day of the first month of spring. There are 16 months to a year, 5 weeks to a month and 8 days to a week, known simply as First to Eighth Day. Months are named after animals that are commonly hunted in that season, or after gods. The only exceptions are the seventh month of the year, which was renamed for Chief Morendir after the tribal uniting, the eleventh month, which is called Bounty as it is harvest month, and the thirteenth month Frost, because of the weather. The year of the tribal uniting is known as year 0. Years before are counted backwards, with the suffix BU (Before Uniting). Years after are counted forwards, with the suffix AU (After Uniting). Months Spring The first month of spring is called Horse, as it is traditional to have one's horses reshoed after the winter weather passes. The second month is Yoscurn, named after the small tree-dwelling creatures that emerge from hibernation around this time of year. The third month is Lamb, because of the livestock breeding season. The fourth month of spring is known as Ranja, derived from the name of time goddess Dranj-Aria, in homage to the passing of another year and the fleeting nature of time. Summer The first month of summer is called Yari, derived from Hikli-Yari, the old goddess of light. The second month is Limij, named after the plains grazers that are abundant during the season. The third month was formerly called Poltikam, after a large tasty fish that could be caught in the Twin Lakes. Around 15AU, the month was renamed Morendir to commemorate the birth of the great Chief who united the tribes. The final month of summer is called Onai, after the small golden birds that tend to lay their eggs at this time. Autumn The first month of the season is named Chor, after the absent High God of the Manak tribe. The second month is Renir, named after the Akram's absent god of hunting because it is the last month of the year before the plains start to become empty for the winter. The third month is harvest month, and known as Bounty because of this. The last month of autumn is called Cralek, after the huge bears that roam the Farm Valley during the winter. Winter The first month is called Frost, because this is usually when the colder weather begins to arrive from the frozen south. The second month of winter is Wiklat, named for Pokole's goddess of ice and snow. This is a reference to the old tribal tradition, where the priestesses of Wikla-Tira would travel to the edge of the ice sheet to pray for a mild winter. The third month is Wolf, so named because of the starving packs that begin to venture closer to the People's lands in search of food. The fourth and final month is known as Nentila, for the small rodents that breed through the winter and often find their way into the People's grain stores by the end of the year. Holidays and Events There are several events scattered through the People's calendar. The most important are Midsummer, held on the last day of Limij, and Midwinter, the last day of Wiklat. The coming-of-age ceremony, a town-wide festival in which everyone is counted a year older and those reaching their fifteenth year are considered adults, is held on Eighth Day in the second week of Morendir. The Spring Festival is usually held during the second week of Lamb, though the exact day varies between towns. The Harvest Feast, or Autumn Festival, is a week long event in the fourth week of Bounty.